deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic Sub-Zero Rifle
The '''Arctic Sub-Zero Rifle '''is a single-shot freeze rifle capable of shooting bullets that, upon impact, release a small blast of material that freezes the area to -200 degrees Fahrenheit. Design Details The ASR is used in riot controls or in extreme cases of violence and was designed orginally as a weapon only. However, mining companies found it very useful for cooling large portions of rock or minerals as the cutting process often left the mined materials extremely hot and would often melt, it also made some materials easier to extract. Military Use The ASR was used in the military long before it was used in mining operations, this is due to the fact that it was orignally used as a weapon and not a tool. It was used on persons, in riots or other cases of extreme violence, that posed a dangerous threat to a certain operation, area, or significant person. The shot was often fired into the person's forearm, foot, lower shoulder (away from the neck), or knee in order to disable the person's movement and lower their threat level. This was only used in extreme cases where ordinary bullets weren't seeming to affect the target as the rounds would cause severe frostbite and require the limb shot to be removed below the impact zone. If the target was considered to be a lethal threat to any large number of persons (this number being greater than thirty), a significant person(s), or any system that was required to keep the colony or station alive than the shot was often fired into the upper or middle chest as the impact area would freeze either the heart, lungs, throat, or other vital area. The alternate fire of the weapon, a freeze grenade, had an impact radius of twenty feet and would freeze instantly at a temperature of -250 degrees Fahrenheit. These greandes were used to stop a group of persons labled as a lethal threat. These groups were often terrorists, violent protestors, insane, or (ex-)criminals. This gun was only given to high ranking, special team soldiers. Mining Use The ASR was put into mining operations about two years after its military debut. During a fight against protesting miners, one soldier missed a shot when his shoulder was shot by a Rivet Gun. The missed round exploded on a piece of hot material nearby and froze it. The frozen material was easily extracted later that day after the fight and was found to be much easier to extract than in its normal state. A week after the fight the ASR began its mining debut proving to be one of the most useful pieces of mining equipment, which was quite an achievement since the ASR was orginally designed for military use. The ASR made it possible to mine 86% of all elements with a hand-held mining tool, this however was only accomplished by the Core Extractor. However it also helped more portable mining tools, such as the 211-V Plasma Cutter, to mine materials that would normally have to be mined with a more powerful mining tool. This allowed for much more precise cuts on some materials which greatly helped during minings as there was less room for error and reduced rubble and the chance for a cave-in. Dead Space: Break-Fast Universe Dead Space: Break-Fast Dead Space: Break-Fast: Ignition Dead Space: Break-Fast: Extraction Dead Space 2: Break-Fast Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Severed Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Squat to the Top Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Dead Space: Break-Fast: Slendermorph Dead Space: Break-Fast (mobile) Trivia *The ASR was once considered for use in the medical field, but due to the fact that using it would cause frostbite it was quickly dismissed. However, a smaller one is supposed to be in development. This one is supposed to be able to severely cool off certain parts of the body without freezing them allowing the flow of blood to slow in order to keep the person's limb intact until surgery can be done. In this way it relates to the Stasis Module a bit, but it does not slow down temporal space around the object as Stasis does. *While the ASR is used in mining, its secondary fire is used more often than its primary as it covers a wide area which allows greater amounts of material to be extracted. The primary fire, which has an impact radius of one inch, is used on materials and minerals after extraction so they can be kept in a solid state. *While the ASR is a powerful weapon when you think about it, it is also very dangerous. The user must wear a RIG while operating the weapon as the weapon itself is very cold and made of special material so the gun will not crack or break upon firing, being dropped, or any other condition that may cause cracking under normal cold conditions. If the user was not wearing a RIG their hand would most likely sustain frostbite within three minutes of just holding the gun and would probably freeze solid if the gun was fired or if any of the material inside leaked out. However, if the material inside leaks it still has a very high potential to freeze whatever it touches including the user's RIG. *The ASR is not currently used in any DS:B-F Universe but will be used in a fan-fic written by Squattop that takes place on the colony of Aegis 7 during the time of Dead Space: Break-Fast. It will tell the story of a young miner who tries to make his way off of the planet before it is destroyed or completely overrun by Necromorphs. See Dead Space: Break-Fast: Mined to Hell for more details. Category:Weapons Category:Squattop